


Tempting

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [152]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dark Derek Hale, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words tempt, bloody and credit.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the words made me think of a more dark!sterek, so, have some crossroads demon!stiles and Derek. I am not sure how they know each other, exactly. Maybe Stiles and Derek knew each other before something happened that allowed Stiles to become a demon, or, maybe they’ve just known each other through other means. I’ll leave that up to your imagination.
> 
> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/190825975589/hey-look-im-writing-this-was-for-the)

Derek knelt at the crossroads and stared up at Stiles.

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles asked with a quirk of his lips.

Derek nodded.

“It will be bloody.”

“Good,” Derek responded. 

“Now, about my payment,” Stiles said. 

“My soul for their deaths,” Derek said.

“Tempting, but no. I think I have a much better idea. I’m thinking you could use a mate. One with powers, like mine.”

“You can do that?” Derek asked. Stiles’ eyes went red and the smile he gave made Derek shiver.

“Give me some credit, I didn’t become the ruler of the crossroads for nothing.”


End file.
